The disclosed embodiment concerns an improved fuel cell type of electrochemical converter.
Document EP1 846 976 A1 describes an electrochemical converter with proton membrane comprising a plurality of electrochemical cells connected in series, which comprises a first substrate, in the form of a continuous tape elongated along a longitudinal axis and second substrates in the form of segments of tape, the first substrate comprising a first face on which a succession of first deposits is realized so as to form a series of spaced anodes, and a second face on which a succession of second deposits is realized so as to form a series of spaced cathodes arranged opposite said anodes, said anodes and cathodes forming a succession of electrochemical unitary cells, the first substrate being provided with a succession of feed-throughs for the second substrates, the second substrates being sized to produce a connection track between a cathode of one unitary cell and an anode of an adjacent unitary cell.
In this converter, eliminating dipolar plates makes possible a significant saving of mass, a simplification and increase in the energy density of the fuel cell and allows the fuel cell to be wound about itself.
However, this increase in density has a drawback, namely that it is more difficult to cool the fuel cell.